Lightning & Starlight
by Ashley Renee
Summary: With the last bit of strength she could muster, Kagome wished the jewel out of existence. But the Shikon would have the last laugh as it cursed her with it's dying breath.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And just a side note, this isn't a drabble series. The chapters will get longer.

 **Lightning & Starlight**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _He wasn't coming for her and she had never felt so alone before. She could hear the jewel whispering all around her, filling her head with lies. And she was tempted. She just wanted to go home to see her family and friends._

 _To see InuYasha again._

 _"Let go."_

 _"They're waiting for you."_

 _She wasn't sure when she had started to cry, but she could feel the tears falling freely now._

 _"They won't wait forever."_

 _With the last bit of strength she could muster, she wished the jewel out of existence. But the Shikon would have the last laugh as it cursed her with it's dying breath._

* * *

Twelve year old Laxus Dreyar was excited. He was returning to the guild after his first, solo mission and it had been a success. And he had only destroyed one building, gramps would be so proud.

Veering off the usual path, he took a shortcut eager to return to the guild. What he hadn't expected to see was a rather battered looking girl, resting against an old well. Her clothes were a mess and besides her were a long bow and a tattered, yellow backpack.

He slowly approached the unconscious girl. Gently, he nudged her shoulder and soon he was looking into shockingly blue eyes. She blinked once then twice before falling back unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning & Starlight**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Kagome groaned miserably as she slowly stirred. Her head was pounding and every inch of her body felt sore, as if she had gone through Sango's training a dozen times. She felt worse than the time Tsubaki had cursed her. She pushed through the pain and let her eyes flutter open to find nothing she recognized. She was in a small bed with plain, white sheets. There were similar empty ones besides her. The walls were unfamiliar, and had a distinct western feel to them.

She knew she should be panicking or at least a bit more concerned with where she was. But after the craziness of the last few months, Kagome knew she needed to keep a cool head. Taking a deep breath, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered. There was a boy with a head of blond hair, darkness so much darkness, and the jewel's cruel laughter.

She attempted to sit up, but once she felt the room spinning she quickly gave up on that idea.

"Foolish girl, you should still be resting," an elderly voice chided her.

She quickly looked up to her left to see an older woman with pink hair, red eyes, and a stern face. Kagome hated how much the red eyes bothered her. Besides her was a much shorter elder with a funny striped hat and kind eyes. He seemed much more welcoming than his companion. He introduced the two of them to her.

"Where am I," she managed to wheeze out instead of replying to his introduction, earning an exasperated eye roll from the woman.

"You're in our infirmary. My grandson found you over a week ago," Makarov answered. Though he had a warm smile on his face, he was watching the newcomer carefully and said, "You gave us quite the scare. You've been fighting a rather nasty fever and your magic has been running wild."

Kagome nodded her head thoughtfully, but stiffened when she heard the word magic.

"I must admit, I've never quite seen magic like yours before," Makarov kept talking, observant of her curious reaction. Watching her magic flail had been an interesting sight. Her whole body glowed in a vibrant pink hue for two days and would angrily lash out as tremors had wrecked her body. He hadn't been sure she would make it, which was why he had called on for Porlyusica's help.

Like Makarov, Porlyusica had never seen magic like the one radiating off the younger girl. And her condition was just as perplexing. Her body had been feverish, but not from any known illness. And if she had to take a guess, the girl seemed to be going through some sort of metamorphosis.

"Where am I," Kagome asked again, an anxious plea in her voice.

"You're in Magnolia, a small town in Fiore," Makarov softly spoke.

Kagome felt any energy she did have seep out of her. She looked desperately at the two in the room with her and asked, "Please tell me you know how I can get back home, to Japan."

"There is no Japan here," Porlyusica rather bluntly replied, earning a sharp look from Makarov.

Kaogme numbly shifted her gaze to the ceiling. They started talking to her again, but she heard none of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning & Starlight**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

They left her alone soon after that, not that she noticed. She was at a loss and felt more helpless than the first time she had been pulled into the past by Mistress Centipede. At least then she knew she was still in Japan, and had the familiarity of the Goshinboku looking over her.

Then there was the battle, the final one against Narkau and the jewel itself. She couldn't recall much after she had been trapped in the jewel. And she she had no clue what had happened to the others, or what her family would think when she wouldn't be returning.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there, mulling over her friends and family when movement from the doorway caught her attention. A blond boy about Kohaku's age entered. He was carrying a tray of food and smiled hesitantly as he approached her.

"Hey," he greeted, placing the food on the nightstand besides the bed. "Gramps said you were awake."

Kagome tentatively returned the smile and slowly sat back up. She ignored the food and said, "You're the one who found me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Laxus," he introduced himself with a proud puff of his chest.

She nodded her head and replied, "Kagome."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail then, Kagome," he spoke, pulling up a chair to sit besides her. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. She thought she was in a place called Fiore.

"What's Fairy Tail," she asked before she could help herself.

He looked at her, disbelief evident in his eyes before boasting, "Only the best guild in Fiore. Only the strongest wizards join Fairy Tail."

Kagome giggled at his enthusiastic response. At least the people were friendlier this time around.

"Oh yeah," Laxus suddenly spoke, hopping off the chair. Kagome watched in interest as he ran to the closet and riffled through it before pulling out a few familiar objects. She was thrilled to see him holding up her yellow backpack and her longbow. She felt the knot in her stomach loosen a bit.

"I found these next to the well where you were," he said, placing the items at the foot of her bed.

The well!

Of course, Kagome could have kissed the kid. She couldn't believe that she had not considered the possibility of the well in this world. She jumped out of bed, surprising the young wizard and grabbed Laxus by the shoulders. She was taller than him by a couple of inches. She failed to notice his face heat up as she excitedly asked, "Can you take me back there, where you found me?"

"S-sure, let me clear it with gramps first," he replied, freeing himself from her grasp. He rushed out the room, but not before saying, "Your clothes are in the dresser."

She noticed for the first time that she was wearing a plain pajama set. She swiftly fished her school uniform out of the drawer. Surprisingly it looked as good as the day she had brought it, though her ascot was missing.

Just as she finished dressing herself the door opened and in stepped Makarov.

"It's good to see you in more lively spirits," he kindly spoke, taking the seat his grandson had used earlier.

Kagome hastily bowed in apology to the elder. "I'm sorry about earlier. Than you for everything you've done for me so far."

"That's quite alright, it seems like you've had quite the shock," he kindly spoke with a smile, as his sharp gaze bore into her. She felt like she was being tested, so she sat back down on the bed and waited for him to say what he needed to.

"My grandson tells me you want to check out the place where he found you."

Kagome swallowed thickly and replied, "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

Kagome struggled for the right words to say. Telling someone you were from another world would surly brandish her as crazy, but she was apparently in a world full of magic. Finally, she spoke, "I-I'm not from Fiore. And I'm hoping that something there can help me find my way back home."

His shrewd gaze narrowed slightly before widening in acceptance. "Alright then. You have the makings of a strong wizard. You have a place here if you want it. My grandson seems quite taken with you."

"Thank you, but I need to get home," she said with a small, relieved laugh. All in all, her hopefully brief stay at Fairy Tail was turning out to be quite pleasant.

"I understand. Laxus is waiting for you out in the hallway." Kagome smiled and once again thanked the small wizard before grabbing her things and rushing out, eager to get home.

* * *

Kagome followed Laxus through the outskirts of town. It was a long hike from the guild and the spot the young wizard had found her. And her body was still feeling rather weak, slowing their pace.

Laxus did not seem to mind though, and eagerly answered any of the questions that Kagome threw his way.

"So, what kind of magic do you have? Or does everyone have similar magic," Kagome asked, truly curious. She may not be staying in Magnolia long, but she was in awe of the magic and wanted to learn as much as she could before she left.

"I'm a lightning mage," he proudly answered as they traveled deeper into the forest. "And not everyone can use magic. But it's different for everyone that can."

Kagome thoughtfully nodded her head. She wondered what her magic would have been like. But she didn't dwell on that thought long when they finally came to a stop in a clearing. There wasn't much around, and she figured they were taking another break when a flash of red caught her eye.

Laxus looked around the deserted clearing, confused. He was so sure that this was the area he had found her. Looking towards the older girl, he apologized, "Sorry, I was so sure this was where I found you."

Kagome was barely listening though. She had spotted a familiar piece of red fabric nestled in the dirt. Kneeling, she dug out her ascot. In a detached voice, she said, "No, this is the place."


End file.
